Wizard-Sensei
by Ozymandias777
Summary: Harry Potter has left England to explore the world. He goes to Japan, and and becomes the English teacher to our favorite devil teenagers. Now he has to take care of them without being killed himself
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard-Senpai!**

**I do not own anything. All rights and characters go to Funimation and J.K. Rowling. **

**This is another story that I make continue. Read it and leave some comments. Harry is going to a teacher and will have to watch over his students, i.e Rias, Issei, etc.**

"Tell me, Mister Potter, why do you think that you would be a good teacher for Kuoh academy?"

"Well, Mr. Gremory, I have had extensive experience with working with teenagers, I can retain my head in most situations and will not anger easily, I will judge fairly unless evidence is provided, and I have enough years of teaching and helping to teach a class."

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the office of the administrator of Kuoh Academy. He was currently being interviewed for the position of the English teacher. After the war, Harry felt that he wanted to do more with his life than sit around and play quidditch. Always being kept from learning, Harry wanted to explore the world and live life. (After you die and come back, one's perspective is definitely going to be that they want to live).

With the help of the Potter and Black funds, Harry Potter left England thanks to the help of goblins, was given a few charms that would help him, and a fake birth certificate, passport, and other necessities. But before leaving, Harry used his brain and thought to which country he wanted to visit.

After checking the magical and muggle communities of many countries, Harry settled for Japan. For starters, no one that knew him would check Japan, since few European wizards actually went there, claiming it was too dangerous. Second, the culture interested Harry. It was fascinating to him, and seemed like a country that was far more advanced, respected, and open than Britain, which was a laughingstock among the magical countries.

After arriving in Tokyo, Japan, and going to all the major cities, Harry found a small and peaceful town called Kuoh. The apartments were at a fair price (Harry got the penthouse), there were many lovely ladies around, and there was a job opening at the nearby academy.

Despite having to lead the class of teenagers, when he was 15 in order to survive, Harry saw that he enjoyed teaching. It helped him feel good about himself, and he knew that he was helping others as well. When he saw the teacher position, Harry thought it was a perfect opportunity.

Mr. Gremory was a middle-aged man with long bright red hair tied back and some facial hair. He looked easy going and the type of person that could get along with anyone. His personality made the interview even more bearable for Harry.

"Well, I have checked your resume, and have seen that you received some high marks in English. Plus you know Latin! That's even more respectful. Well, everything checks out. You are the best candidate that we have. All the others are just old and boring. They don't know how to inspire out students. But you have the attitude that could make them interested. I want to keep the record of Kouh as it is, a pristine school where kids can learn and grow in rich environment. Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Mr. Potter-san," Mr. Gremory standing up and giving Harry a firm handshake.

"I expect you to come in next week, and start teaching. Ask the substitute for all the material. If we have nothing else, have a good day and hope that you fit in here."

**Later back at Harry's penthouse**

While cooking some pasta for himself, Harry heard a pecking noise. He saw a brown owl at his window and let out a loud groan.

"Ahhhh! I thought I established some privacy wards here. Just great!"

Taking the letter from the owl, Harry opened it up and read:

_Dear Harry, _

_Where are you? I came over to tell you of a job at the Ministry that I thought you'd like, and I find a note saying that your gone! I had everyone look for you! Molly and Ginny were both really upset. You can't just do this! You have to tell your friends if you're going to "travel the world and live my life". I need back here. There are a few issues that I want to push and with you by my side, I can make them pass. Also, the job I have mind is that you can be an auror. Respond immediately when you get this. _

_Sincerely, Hermione Soon to be Weasley._

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes before pulling out the Elder Wand and started to put defensive wards on his penthouse at once.

"Damn, should have thought that Hermione could find me. Well, no way am I going to be stuck doing paper work all day. Also, I can't believe that she needs me back to only push a few of her issues. Probably SPEW is one of them, " Harry thought angrily.

"Something wrong?" said a feminine voice.

Sitting at Harry's table was a woman who had a hood covering her face, a long robe covering her body, and was currently playing with some scissors.

"Hello Death, and no not really. Just frustrated on how much people demand something from me. I mean, c'mon, I need my space also."

Death stood up and looked around, before waving her hand. "You had a few holes in your security. I fixed them."

Death had come to Harry a few weeks after he killed Voldermort. Apparently, the master of death was true somewhat. One did not become the master of death, more so they became Death's partner. This allowed them to talk to death, summon Death, and ask for a favor. Death was actually quite lonely and mostly apathetic. Harry was trying to lighten her up. Death wasn't actually a female, but took a feminine form to ease people. Harry mostly took upon himself to leave Death alone, since she had a job to do, but did summon her when he had a question to. Other times, Death came on her own, telling him little facts or helping him out. It was a confusing friendship that they had.

Death had liked Harry ever since she had met him. She had created the Deathly Hollows as a test, to see if wizards were capable of going into the unknown and having a good soul.

"Well, I must take my leave. A massive fight in Libya has started. Good-bye," and Death slowly vanished.

**The next week**

Harry stood in his classroom. He had met the substitute and checked on the material. Now, he was sitting at his desk, waiting to the bell to ring.

BRRIINNGGG!

A large group of students filed into the room, all talking amicably with each other. After everyone had taken their seats, Harry stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, I am Harry Potter, or Potter-Sempai. I am your new English Teacher. Now then let me take role."

After taking role, Harry began his lesson before he was interrupted be a loud yell. One of the girls yelled and slapped a brown haired boy. "You dirty perv!"

Harry walked towards the boy. "You are, hmmm, Issei Hyodou? What did you do?"

The boy quickly stood up and shouted, "I did not do anything wrong. I dropped my pencil and tried to grab, when I accidently touched her butt."

Harry turned towards the girl.

"Well, he groped my butt!"

"Uhhh, Mr. Hyodou, you get a detention. And I am sorry for that Miss Kushina. Just tell me if he tries to do that again."

The class ended and the next three periods weren't that interesting, until his fifth period.

When he was taking role, he felt a lot of magical energy in the room. He had pinpointed it to two girls. Himejima Akeno and Rias Gremory, the school's Two Great Ladies.

However the magic felt different, much more destructive and dark. Harry could not any more readings on them, but would have to watch them later on.

As the last class ended, and he was packing, Harry knew that this school also had some secrets of its own.

"Both schools that I go to, and there have to be secrets. I can probably expect a great adventure is going to happen," Harry thought to himself.

**Ohhh too true, Harry. Well, that is the demo chapter. Comment on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to Funimation and J.K. Rowling. All characters belong to them as well. **

**Read all the comments, and wanted to say thanks. This chapter is more low key, a set up for future events. **

Harry heard yelling while he was running to his classroom. He had accidently slept in and was now paying the consequences. From what he could make out, he could hear that it was a one male against a crowd. "_Probably Issei again. He's not really the quiet type," _Harry thought.

Sneaking in, Harry saw Issei yelling at a group of students. "C'mon, none of you remember Yume?"

"Dude, are you okay?" "Pretty sure I would remember a Yume."

"She had black hair, purple eyes, perky breasts, and a great ass," Issei described while making groping gestures.

"You pervert! Are you sure she isn't someone in one of your pervy games?"

"Ahhh, all of you suck. She is real!"

Harry watched the bickering and did remember a Yume of that dirty description. "Class, how about we start the lesson? We only have 30 minutes left."

Everyone took their seats, but Harry noticed Issei looking distracted. Once the lesson was over and bell rang, Harry excused everyone but made Issei stay.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble," he said relieving the teen, "I just wanted to say that I remember Yume as well. She was in this class. So what did she do to you that's making you ask everyone?"

"Well, sempai. We were out on a date yesterday, and at the end, she transformed."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Yeah sure. Well, she grew older. Before she was like 16, but afterwards, she was like, I dunno in her twenties. Then she sprouted wings with feathers. But not like angel wings that all white, these were black. Blacker than a shadow. Then she radiated a force. It felt cold, and sharp. She then somehow stabbed me."

"She stabbed you? With what exactly?"

"This spear. It looked like it was made out of light. All bright and glowing. Then I passed out and found myself in my bed."

Harry was in deep concentration, he thought maybe Yume could have been a mutated veela of some sorts, but something felt off. He would have to ask Death later.

"Issei, is there anything else?"

"Well she said that she was actually called Rayanare and that she was part of the gregri, the gegori, something. But nothing else."

Harry gave the confused teen a pat on the shoulder and sent him off to his next class, but silently cast a tracking charm on him.

"Death, I summon you."

With those words, Death appeared only visible to Harry. "Hello Harry. You don't call me normally. Is there something that I can do?"

"Hello Death. One of my students said that he was killed by a woman with black-feathered wings, had summoned a spear of light, and was exerting a strong force. The woman was also part of the gegori."

"Gregori, not gegori. Yes, this woman is a fallen angel of the Christian bible."

"Wait! A fallen angel! Does that mean Hell and God are real?"

"There is a true hell, and another dimension called the Underworld for the devils. God is real, but has passed away some time ago."

"Death you said plural for devil. And how can God die? Isn't he, well, God?"

Death then had to explain the history of the devils, fallen angels, and heaven. She had to tell of the Great War, and of God and the Four Satan's death, and with their absence, how peace came about.

"This is a lot to swallow. God being dead and all. Then all the devils and fallen angels. Death, are there any devils or fallen angels at the school right now?"

"Yes, there are some devils here. This academy is owned by the Great Devil Lucifer and is on devil territory. But there are no fallen angels here, not anymore at least."

"Can you tell me some a few of the Devils?"

"Rias Gremory, Sona Shrina or Sitri, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto, Issei Hyodou, your boss, Mr. Gremory, are a few. Then there are only a couple more."

"Why didn't you tell me of this earlier?"

"You did not ask me."

"Haha, Death. Great time for jokes. Could I, in my present state, take on a devil?"

Death stared at Harry impassively for a few minutes before saying, "Yes, but you could only stop a low level devil, and with major injuries. But do not worry, if you die, I can rebuild a new body for you."

"Wow, that's helpful."

"I know it is."

"That was sarcasm Death. Not a compliment. Anyway, if I searched through the books in the Potter and Black accounts, could I find something to help me?"

"There are bound to be a few spells that would be helpful. Get me the books and I can help you there. Anyway, you already have a low healing factor due to phoenix tears and basilisk venom. And the sword of Gryffindor and the Elder Wand can help you also. The wand amplifies any destructive spell by a thousand, so imagine a fiendfyre cast by it."

"That's useful. How about any defenses? I need a way to block attacks as well."

"I can teach you how to do wandless magic. But still keep the wand. I can teach you how to create a barrier that not even the Great Devil Lucifer could break, although you would have to sacrifice your life and soul for it."

"Not that desperate. But I will accept the offer of wandless magic. Pretty sure it will come in handy later on. Thanks Death, that's all I needed."

With that Death once again disappeared slowly. Harry sat in thought before getting ready for the rest of the day.

**Later that night at Harry's Penthouse**

"Death, these are all the books that have promise. Can you find any spells that would me?"

Death waved her hand over the books, before saying, " I have found several spells that could help you. The first spell is the Fulgur Igneus, a spell that will shoot a lightning bolt that will not only shock and paralyze your opponent, but will burn as well. The next spell is the Tenebris Gladius, which allows you to summon a massive sword of darkness that can block heavy attacks or cut almost anything in half. The Third spell is the Cultro Sensus, which will allow you to overload your opponent's senses by a million, distracting them and slowly driving them insane. The fourth spell is named Cometa, which allows you to summon a meteor to crash onto the battlefield. For now, we shall practice these spells."

The entire night Harry practiced the spells in a mini-dimension that Death had created, and the next morning, Harry felt like crap.

**So there you go! Harry learns of devils, the Great War, and that the school has devils. Shocking, ain't it? Also I made sure to even the fight for Harry by giving him some awesome spells. Making sure he is strong, but not god-like or some bullcrap. Gotta give the story some depth. Anyway, those spells are original ideas, but hey other people could have those spells as well, so don't complain if you thought of those spells as well. Also that is real Latin I'm putting in. **

**Still, hope you like it. Comment, like, follow. Do your thing, hombre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I don't own the characters or rights to Harry Potter or Highschool Dxd.**

**Now there have been a lot of comments regarding the title, and you are all right. Thank you for correcting me, it greatly helps me. Now enjoy this new chapter!**

**A few days later**

Harry was correcting some homework late at night; when he felt the Tracking charm he placed on Issei, vanish. He quickly went to his computer and checked the location where he felt the charm disappear. Issei was at an abandoned cemetery in the middle of night.

Harry, curious of why Issei was at a church in the night, tried to apparate to his location only to feel an outside force blocking him. Deciding to apparate to a park near the church, Harry left his apartment with a loud _crack!_

Looking around, Harry spot the church but didn't see Issei outside. Walking over, he bumped into an invisible wall. "Death, could you help me?"

Death materialized by his side. "There is a magical barrier surrounding the church," she said before he asked.

"Could you take it down?" Harry asked.

"I sense five devils, four fallen angels, a human bearing a sacred gear, and many exorcists inside the barrier. Are you willing to proceed despite the danger?"

"Yes, now please hurry up," Harry answered quickly.

Waving her hand, Death dissolved the barrier, allowing Harry to rush through into the forest. After he ran inside the boundaries, Death put the barrier up once more.

"I feel can the tracking charm on Issei in here. He seems to be in there," Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when a magical bolt scorched the earth in front of him.

Quickly hiding, Harry saw a familiar shade of red hair standing behind an extremely attractive teen with familiar black hair holding up a magical defensive circle.

Harry saw that the defense was being pelted with light spears, and that three people standing in the tree above were the ones attacking his students.

Pulling out the Elder Wand, he quickly and silently fired _fiendfyre_ at the attackers. A large serpent of flames bared its fangs at the attacks, catching them off guard, and burning them. "What the hell!"

"Who dares attack us?" "It burns!" were the responses Harry got. Rias and her companion looked with surprise at their ally. But when seeing that it was their English teacher, they became even more dumb founded.

"Potter-sensi, what are you doing here? This is too dangerous for you. Leave now!" Rias said trying to urge her teacher out of danger, but he remained steadfast.

"I placed a tracking charm on Issei after he got killed by that Yume girl, and tonight the charm vanished. What happened? Is he also a devil? I need answers."

But before Rias could respond, more light spears started raining down on them. A small blond teen in a Lolita gothic costume was throwing the spears like crazy, while yelling, "How dare you burn me, Mittlet! I'll kill you for burning me!"

Rias's friend put up another magical defense and introduced herself as Akeno Himejima, Rias's queen. Looking as if they were trapped, Harry whispered _Fulgur Igneus_ and pointed his wand at the sky, praying that the spell would work.

The spell worked because many different strands of red lightning struck the fallen angels, shocking and burning them to an extreme degree.

The fallen angels still had fight left in them because the three of them summoned the last of their power creating a large spear, and threw it at Harry.

Quickly grabbing Rias and Akeno, he apparated near the church and away from the forest. Hiding behind some trees, the trio waited for any sign of their enemy but saw no one coming.

"Okay now I want some answers. I already know that you're a devil heiress, peerages, the Great War, and all the other basic stuff, but who else is in the church?"

Rias sighed before answering, "Yes, I am a devil heiress. As for your earlier question, I turned Issei into a devil after he was killed by Yume or Raynare. Kiba and Koneko are also inside, helping him save a nun he befriended recently".

Suddenly a bright green light flashed inside the church, drawing their attention. Heading inside, they saw Issei shaking a blond teenager's body.

"Issei do you want her to live?" asked Rias.

"Yes, do whatever you did to me. Raynare killed and stole from her. She didn't deserve to die," he said while crying.

"I fought in a war. In that, I learned that the best of people are the always the one who die and yet the cowards live. Life is unfair," Harry said sagely.

Issei turned around and saw his teacher standing besides his president and froze. "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I kept track of you and noticed that you left to go here tonight" Harry said vaguely.

Rias, in this time, summoned a bishop piece and pushed it into the nun's body. Almost at once, her green eyes opened and she had a large smile on her. "Issei, I'm alive!" she said and everyone had a soft smile on their face.

Afterwards, the Occult Club had to make a deal with their teacher. Harry could act as an adult supervisor for them and could watch Asia during their battles, if he agreed not to tell anyone of their abilities.

Before the group left, Rias asked him what he was. "I am just your ordinary wizard," he replied before apparating back to his penthouse.

Feeling tired from the expierence, Harry just wanted a comfortable bed, and after getting ready for bed, he went into his kitchen to get a drink of water and saw a man sitting at his kitchen table, sipping some tea.

"Nice PJ's," he said while grinning wildly. The man had black hair with golden tips, a goatee, and was wearing traditional Japanese clothing with socks and sandals. He was a man beyond beautiful, he looked regal.

"Now before we talk, do you have any booze?" the strange man asked.

"Why is it that everyone that I meet have to be so damn weird?" he thought to himself.

**There you go, the new chapter. Hope you like it. Comment and respond. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or High School DxD. All characters and ideas belong to their creators and owners. **

**I Livvve! Just playing around. I want to say thank you to everyone who has commented. It means a ton to me. And I wish to apologize for taking a break. School and other stuff made me busy. Also I saw Avengers: Age of Ultron! You must see it! IT IS AWESOME! Anyway, enough of the advertising, here is your new chapter. Enjoy!**

Harry was watching the strange man sip on some firewhiskey with a sweatdrop on his face. _"This guy breaks through my barriers, and just waits for me and asks for some booze. Who is guy?"_

"Uhh, I never got your name you know," Harry, said while staring at the man.

The man stopped gulping down on the alcoholic drink, and put it on the table. "Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Anyway, I have many names, but my main one is Azazel, the leader of the Gregori and the Fallen Angels."

Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the man. "Were you the one who sent four fallen angels to torture and kill a nun names Asia Argento?" he asked angrily.

"You mean the nun with the Twilight Healing? Nope not me. I actually tell all my soldiers not to hurt any sacred gear wielders" Azazel answered truthfully.

"Wait why would you order that?"

"If there's one thing you must know about me, it's that I am first and foremost, a scientist. I like to study things. Learn and tinker with new and foreign objects. Or people," he said while looking at Harry.

"If you didn't send the order, who did?"

"Well, in the fallen angel ranks, there are many who wish to attack the devils or angels. There are many who wish to rule over the Fallen Angels. They see me as an odd fool who has head stuck in the clouds."

"So it could have been someone in your ranks. Do you have any idea of who?"

"I do in fact. And after the whole nun incident, I've started to keep a closer eye on the suspect. So don't worry."

Harry looked relieved at that, but then asked, "Besides that topic, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Huh, oh yeah! I was waiting for you to come, so that we could chat," Azazel said while drinking some more firewhiskey.

"Chat about what?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk politics. You see, Sirzechs and I are trying to create peace, along with Gabriel. And you can help us by watching over Rias and Issei, and the bunch. That group is very important and in the near future and are going to help change the world. But we need someone to watch over them. Then you, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, come along, and I'm like, yeah, he'll do. Basically, the three factions need you as their guardian. You're close to them, powerful, and already know about them. It's an obvious choice."

"How do you know about my titles?"

"Just had some spies go to Britain to pick up some more information on you. You had a very interesting childhood."

Harry glared at the man. "My childhood was shitty."

"Touché. Anyway, having a Destined One would be good for the group. They can get out of situations with fewer scraps."

"Wait, what do you mean a Destined One?"

"Well, it's a person that was chosen by destiny to do some amazing thing. And they always have had a high rate of survival. Except when it comes down to final battles. That's when they usually die and get revived for some reason. Very few actually stay dead."

"So act like a bodyguard as well as a teacher to them?"

"Yep. That's it." Azazel gave his firewhiskey one last go and stood up. He was almost out the door, before Harry asked him, "Azazel, I accept the proposition. But I have a question."

"Ahh, I knew you would. But what's on your mind?"

"What made you fall?"

"It's elementary, my dear Harry. It was breasts. A sweet, large, jiggling pair of breasts that shone in the light after being bathed in the clear ocean. So beautiful," he said while wiping away a crocodile tear.

"_Great, what I need. Another super pervert on my hands"_ Harry thought.

With that, Azazel left Harry to ponder his thought.

Harry pushed his thought into the back of his brain and went to bed.

Rias was watching anime secretly, even though her bedtime was hours ago.

And Deadpool was eating chimichangas. Wait, what? Why is he here? Security, we have another Deadpool breach.

"What no! C'mon you can't take me away! I just need some love!" Wade shouted.

**See Wade! He's tried to get to into my stories seven times now. Anyway, sorry if the chapter was boring. Kinda have writers block. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything of the content in the story. I really wish I did. Really do. **

**Hello all my followers! Its me, Ozymandias777.**

_**Sup yal'll, its me, the merc with mouth, your friendly neighborhood merc, Deadpool!**_

**Wade, shut up!**

_**Can't brah. Anyways, my buddy here, has graciously allowed me to co-host with him.**_

**You. Tied. Me. To. A. Chair. Over. A. Pit. Of. Sharks! You practically threatened my life until I agreed to!**

_**Whatevs. It's all in the past now. Now this chapter will have our Heroic Harry become the club's guardian, and he'll stand up to that shitty Riser. **_

"**Sighs." I hate my life. Yes, what he said. However another notice is that, Harry will not be paired with anyone. Remember I made him 21,22. Rias, Asia, Akeno, all are 16-17. (But give me some suggestions and maybe I can add them.) **

_**You're no fun**_

**Screw you frigging pyscho**

_**Who me?**_

**Yes, you. I'm not having another of these arguments. Any who enjoy this chapter. Wade is on a sugar-high, and I've gotta catch him. Yepee.**

Harry was walking towards the Occult Research clubhouse, and knocked on the door. Akeno opened the door for him and led him to a very furnished living room. All of the club was present, but looked tense. He then directed himself towards Rias, and said, "Rias Gremory, I would like to become this club's student sponsor and guardian."

Rias at this prospect looked interested. Most clubs have a teacher become a sponsor to get them supplies and other things, and a guardian, a teacher who goes to every meeting and watches them. If there were any accidents, they would be there to stop it. She had to use her powers to convince the principal and lots of others, that her club already had a sponsor and guardian, but if she allowed Potter-sensei to become theirs, it would make things smoother.

"Alright, Potter-sensei, I would like to listen to your reasons why you want to become our sponsor."

Harry had a nervous face. He really didn't think he'd need reasons to become a sponsor. Just say you want to become one, and then you're in.

"Well, Ms. Gremory, for one, I already know your and everybody else's secret here. Secondly, I own an immense amount of money, which will allow me to easily fund you. Lastly, I can teach you and your group a few helpful skills. So Ms. Gremory, am I qualified enough?"

Rias nodded and gave him a place to sit. She then sat opposite towards him, and gave a heavy sigh. "Since you're part of our group now, there's something I need to tell you. I am engaged to heir of another clan," Rias said tiredly. "This is not of my consent either, I'm just a business deal between my family and my fiance's," she said shocking the group.

At this news, the room became somber. Issei looked mad that his love of his life was being forced to marry, Kiba looked sorrow, Koneko had a tiny frown on her face, and Asia had a sad look upon her face. "Is there anyway I can help?" Harry asked. If he was to protect these kids, then he would try with all of his might.

Rias shook her head at that, and said, "Well, he's coming in a few minutes, so how about you ask him yourself."

After a seven painful minutes, a magic circle appeared on the floor, bringing 15 beautiful girls and women who were all surrounding a man in expensive attire. He was around six feet tall, had slicked back blond hair, and a condescending smirk on his face.

"_Oh great, another Malfoy. Just what I need. A childish, moronic crybaby who cried to his parents for everything"_ thought Harry.

"_**Yep, that guy's a douche!"**_ said a strange yet familiar voice.

"_Who is this?"_

"_**Yo, name's Wade Wilson. Call me Deadpool, Pool, DP, but don't call me late to the party!"**_

"_Uhhh, what?"_

"_**I am a voice in your head."**_

"_Okay, can you go now?"_

"_**Yeah, but only because I have to bug Cable now. That guy inherited his dad's stick up his ass."**_

Ignoring that sudden inner conversation, Harry faced the guy. Rias said to all, "Everyone is this Riser Pheniex. Heir to the Noble House of Pheniex."

"And your fiancé, Rias my dear."

"Only if you win the games."

"I have never lost a game before, and I shall not lose such an important one now."

Harry watched the conversation draw out to Issei crying over Riser's harem, before introducing himself. "Hello there, I am Potter Harry, or rather Potter-sensei to my students. I would be appreciative if you rudely touch my students without their consent," he said coldly.

"You are their teacher? Well know this, Riser doesn't care about that. Rias is soon to be my bride and then wife. Her peerage will be mine, and then I can touch them anyway I want to."

Harry had a sweatdrop on his head. "Uhh, first off, what's with the 3rd person use? Secondly, that sounded very rapey. Just saying."

Riser flared his flames and closed his fists. "How dare you mock Riser! You are but a simple teacher. I am Riser Pheniex! Heir to great and prestigious House of Pheniex!"

Harry glared at the man, disliking his entire attitude. "Listen, I know how its forced to be in something you don't want. So I can emphasize with Rias, and I can emphasize with her even more, if she has to marry a dick like you. Now about you get off school grounds before I kick you out myself."

Both men seemed ready to brawl, but Grayifa, Sirzech's maid and wife, intervened. "Riser Pheniex, I thing it would best to leave now. You have to meet Lord Gremory in 20 minutes."

With that, Riser, his harem/peerage, and Grayifa left. Rias turned to everyone with a determined look. "Everyone, we cannot lose this rating game! We're going to train day and night for this! Are you ready?"

Rias's peerage all responded with a yes of some sorts. She then turned to Harry. "Thank you Potter-sensei for sticking up for me back there. Also can you help us train? I'm desperate, and the more help I get, the better."

Harry smiled, "Sure, but please it's Harry," he replied.

"Only if you call me Rias."

"Deal!"

With that, the next few days Harry helped everyone with his or her training. He supported them and when the day came for the rating game, cheered them on, in the surveillance room.

**Boom! I added Deadpool! And yes, he is going to stay as a voice in Harry's head. Also fyi, I am not to add any teenage female characters for Harry. Name anyone else in the DxD universe or Harry Potter and I can add them. Till then, comment and like. Thanks ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, its been some time since I've written. Sorry about that, finals and other stuff. Anyway, I have read the comments, and I have Harry's waifu are picked out! In Harry's waifu will be Serafall Leviathan, Luna Lovegood, Katerea Leviathan, and Ophis. I already have ideas of how that is going to go. Anyway thank you for the comments, likes, and follows, it means a ton to me, and lets get the show on road.**

Harry was gripping the table while clenching his teeth. He had to watch the students he gotten to know and be proud of, be killed. Harry was in the surveillance room at Kuoh Academy, watching Riser Pheniex with his queen and bishop gang up on a battered Issei and a sobbing Rias. His students had trained themselves and prepared for two weeks with high hopes and faith in their president. Now only Rias and Issei remained.

Harry pounded his fist on the table. "Its just not fair. That damn healing ability of theirs is unfair."

Sona Sitri turned around and said to him smoothly, "Even if their healing ability is unfair, they're still not cheating. I personally do not like this outcome. Rias is someone whom I respect and I do not wish to see her being reduced to trophy wife and a single mother. But rules are rules, no matter how bad we want them to change."

Harry turned to monitors when he heard Rias agreeing to forfeit as long as Issei would be spared. Harry hurried to the clubhouse where he found Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Asia all looking pretty beaten up. He slumped into a chair and let out a loud sigh. "Now what? I don't suppose any of you have a plan to stop their wedding?"

Kiba and Akeno looked over and saw Asia sleeping before coming over and sitting near him. "Actually Harry, we do have a plan, but it's pretty risky. First, Issei is going to come crash the party during Riser's toast, thanks to Grayfia. Then Issei and Riser fight. Issei should be experienced and motivated enough to use his Balance Breaker. If that Issei does fail, we have a griffin ready for Rias and Issei to escape on," Kiba said seriously.

Harry thought about the plan, and while it did sound solid, it had too many variables that could cause it to backfire. He thought it out for a few minutes before turning to his pupils, and flashed a grin. "I've found a few flaws in your plan, and since you're all my students, I am legally obligated to protect you. Now then, let's get ready!"

**Later at the party**

Harry was outside the Pheniex's mansion, invisible due to a few spells. Akeno explained the rescue plan further to him, and said that Rias's brother will be there and will goad Riser into fighting Issei. He will then give Issei incentive to win, raising the chance of Balance Breaker being accomplished. Harry's contribution to the plan is that he sneaks Issei in quietly, and watches the griffin.

Harry had to admit the Underworld wasn't really all that bad. I mean sure the purple sky was a bit weird and the lack of water was also odd, but it actually seemed like a nice place. There were parks and trees, sidewalks and buildings. Homes that looked peaceful, and gardens that were taken care of extremely well.

"_Y'know I'd thought that a place with a name called the Underworld would be a lot more…horrendous. Or even darker at the very least. I mean, its like I dropped in Surrey all over again. Just with much larger houses, purple sky, and supernatural beings all around"_ Harry thought.

Suddenly a red circle appeared on the ground and rose up, leaving Issei in the Underworld. He looked around curiously before heading towards the large mansion's front door.

"Hey Issei! Issei!" Harry whispered.

Issei stopped in his tracks and looked around, trying to identify the sound. "Umm, yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend who's also trying to save Rias. Come over here!"

Issei ran towards the origin of the sound, before he was slammed to the ground. Harry made himself visible while sporting a grin. "Tip, when in enemy territory, never follow an unknown sound."

Harry helped Issei up, before casting a silence and camouflage spell on them both. They walked quickly on the side of the mansion before Harry stopped Issei. "Stop! I feel a presence. It's getting closer."

Harry pushed Issei away just as a large sword crashed down. There stood a teenage girl in armor with white cloth wrapped around her head. She had green eyes, brown hair, and was ready to fight. "Wait, I think I know her. That's the girl Kiba fought. She has a flaming sword," Issei remembered.

The girl raised her sword and soon the blade was engulfed in flames. "I am Karlamine, knight to Lord Riser. Who dares to try and enter my master's party uninvited? If you do, then you must first fight me. I will die before you enter, trespassers."

Harry slipped the Elder Wand into his hand, and quickly fired lightning at the knight. With her speed she was able to dodge the attacks. But just as she tried to get close, Harry shouted, "Protego!" Even with the strong barrier, Harry was moved a couple feet back. "Well, she's fast, and she uses her momentum to increase the power of her attacks. That armor of hers looks pretty durable, might take a long time to break through it. Have to think out of the box for this one," Harry thought. Harry had a plan, albeit a crazy one. He levitated large chunks of rock into the air, all around him, slowing the furious knight. He then covered around 30 feet all around in ice, and with a whispered incantation, broke the ice and formed a large circle of ice and water. Harry found the knight getting closer to him, and slashed at her, Sectumsempra doing its job and cutting her armour. She fell into the water, and while she was down, Harry tried to shock the water, only for her to fly with her wings. "Damn, that's not too good."

Karlamine flew straight towards Harry, and nearly gutted him. It was only because he charmed the Elder Wand to be unbreakable, that he was alive and that it didn't break. Firing a large Bombarda at her, Harry took the quick break to use a quick succession of a Body-Bind and then a strong stupefy to knock her out. Harry fell to his butt afterwards, not realizing how unfit he actually he was against a seasoned and trained warrior. "Better thank Death for making learn that lightning and water spell. But still, the classics always are reliable, " he thought. 

Meanwhile Issei who was watching, came over and helped him up. "So what do we about this mess? Won't someone see it?"

"Damn good point. Better clean it up."

With a few reparios and other incantations, the scorch marks and water were gone, and it just looked that the female knight was taking a nap.

"C'mon, we have to go down this way. We can't access the main room, but we can enter the room before it. It's less guarded and is easier to penetrate."

The duo ran until Harry stopped and pointed his wand at the wall. "Once I open the wall, I need you to jump in and knock out the guards. Got it?"

"Got it" Issei replied.

Harry fired a strong Bombarda at the wall, breaking through its wards and then its strong material before there was just a large hole in the wall. Issei jumped in and knocked out all the surprised guards. Harry went inside and quickly patched up the wall, before helping with the guards.

Once all the guards were dealt with, Harry turned to Issei and gave a serious look. "Are you seriously ready? You could die."

Issei gave a firm nod. "I got a plan don't you worry. I'll save Rias no matter what!"

**Inside the ballroom**

There was a loud crash and everyone turned towards the door. They saw brown-haired teenager run towards Riser. "I'm Issei Hyodou, and I'm here to save Rias. No one is going to take something from her that she doesn't want to give!" he shouted towards Riser.

Meanwhile Harry was hiding in the far back, silently stunning the guards and watching the scene play out. So far, it was pretty interesting, and the night became even more surprising, when Rias's brother, the Great Devil Lucifer appeared. He could feel power surge off of him in large waves. This guy was the top dog in the Underworld, no doubt about it. The fact that it was him who had sent Issei a way to get to the Underworld, explained how Issei got here in the first place. Then when Riser challenged Issei to fight, it made him even more anxious.

Watching Issei and Riser fight once again, but this time on a more even ground, he missed Death appearing beside him. "Personally, I dislike that boy, he is sloppy, lazy, perverted, and just dumb. He reminds me a lot of Ddraig. Ddraig is unmotivated, lazy, and is a secretly a major pervert. No one he got Ddraig" Death said.

"Now now, Issei may be lazy and a super-pervert, but he is loyal, extremely bold, and quite determined when incentive is involved. He has faults and strengths. We all do. Now Issei said that he had a plan, but that armor of his will only last for ten seconds. And from the look of things, that isn't enough."

As he said that, Issei's Scale Mail disappeared leaving him, quite vulnerable. But as Riser was holding him up, Issei dumped holy water on him, burning his face to an untold degree. But then Issei slammed his fist, which held a cross and was filled with energy, into Riser's gut, knocking him out.

As Rias and Issei were reunited, and flew off into the distance on the griffin, Harry gave a smile at his precious students. "They're supposed to be evil and corrupting, yet that seem like any other teenager. Except that they are supernatural and have strange powers and adventures," Harry thought.

With that thought, Harry teleported out of the Underworld, and to his suite, bed, and work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I haven't posted much. I am very lazy person. But this chapter will contain the Khaos Brigade and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks, and please comment.**

Harry was walking through Kuoh, enjoying his Saturday without any devils or fallen angels to worry about. It was near noon, and he was starting to get hungry, so he decided to eat at a nearby café. When he entered the café, he saw a teenager staring at the cakes. She was dressed oddly, per say. He noticed that she had pointed ears like an elf, long black hair that went past her waist, and was in a black Gothic Lolita dress.

Harry approached her, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "Hey, umm, why are just staring at the cakes? Don't you want to buy them, not just look at them?" he nonchalantly asked. She turned around to him, and she looked even younger that he imagined. "Don't have any money," she replied in monotone voice. " "Well, if you want I can buy a cake or two for you. How does that sound?" Harry swore that she shook her head any faster, she would snap it.

After getting a table, Harry asked her why she was alone. Her reply was that her friends were coming. The two sat in awkward silence, before a loud shout of, "OPHIS!" was heard. Harry turned around and saw a group of two females and one male approach him. One of the females had a very curvy figure, with long black hair, and large breasts, and was wearing a black dress. The other female had long brown hair, wore glasses, also had large breasts, and was wearing a purple dress. The male had silver hair, a black leather jacket, and a green shirt and jeans. The male looked bored, the black haired female looked around curiously, while the brunette looked disgusted.

The three guests grabbed chairs and joined Harry and the young girl known as Ophis. The brunette gave the young girl a scolding. "Ophis, I told you to wait at the fountain. But then, when we arrived you weren't there! Can you explain why you left to go this, this…inferior restaurant that has lowly mortals in it?"

"I wanted cake."

At that the young man gave a sigh and was mumbling to himself. Harry was more or less being hit on by the other female. "I'm Kuroka. What's your name cutie?"

"Hello, I'm Harry. So why are you here?"

"Just a little business with Ophis over there. Unfortunately her sweet tooth got the better of her again. The bored teenager is Vali, and the very cranky brunette is Katerea. We all partners, even if we have problems with each other. And we have a lot of problems with each other."

A waitress came over and stopped all the arguments. Ophis ordered four cakes, two puddings, and a large milkshake. Katerea refused to order anything. Vali eventually decided upon a turkey wrap. Kuroka ordered two tuna sandwiches, and Harry just wanted a turkey wrap as well. As the group sat together awkwardly, Harry asked, "If I might ask, why are some extremely powerful devils just sitting here, waiting for food."

At that Kuroka almost fried him, if Ophis didn't interfere. "But Ophis, he knows! It's best if we kill now."

Ophis shook her head, and said, "He's paying for my food."

Katerea sat down and glared at Harry. Vali then spoke up. "So how did you find out that we're devils?"

"Well, honestly it was pretty easy. You guys did hide your power, but there were still some…cracks, that I could feel your power coming from."

Vali smirked at that. "Oh well, guess I'm going to work on that. Anyway, how did you know how a devil's power feels like?"

"I work over at the school. I teach devils every day."

Harry then turned to Kuroka again. "So why are you all of you partners anyway? Cause from I know, powerful people don't tend to work together."

Kuroka gave a grin to him. "Yes well for humans its pretty rough to do that. It's even harder to devils to do so. But our organization, the Khaos Brigade, gives us all a common goal, and also gives something to do as well. So which devils do you teach?"

The waitress came over and served their food, and then Harry answered their questions. "Sona Sitri and her peerage."

Vali asked, "Are you sure no one else?"

"No one else."

The group finished their lunch, and Ophis turned to Harry and thanked him for the meal. Kuroka gave him a kiss and Katerea gave him the finger. (Huh, I guess devils know about the finger too). Before Harry left, Vali turned to him and said, "Tell the Red Dragon Emperor that I will be coming soon."

**Later that night**

Harry was watching some television and was trying not to think about the people he met, but he heard a knock on his door. So he got up and opened up the door, and saw a drunk Azazel.

"Really man, don't you have your apartment or house. Just something."

"Nope!" he said happily, and Azazel wobbled in, and face-planted on his couch.

Harry just shook his head. "So uncool man."

Harry went into the kitchen to gather some water and some soup for his passed out associate. Death was at the table, looking at the passed archangel with a frown. "That's what perfection is supposed to be? I really don't want to be perfect then. Archangel of death, mad genius, and slayer of thousands of devils. Yet he falls because of a pair of breasts, and for the two thousand years, he just gets drunk, parties, and invents ridiculous items with equally ridiculous names. No wonder some of the Gregori want to rebel against him. I mean, that Kokabiel is trying to restart the war. And this guy just gets drunk instead of trying to stop him. How sad."

Harry just chuckled at the immortal entity's rant of the loose archangel. Honestly, the guy was annoying, but he was pretty cool and very chill.

"Hey Death, what's this about a fallen angel trying to restart the Great War?"

"Oh that, just a rebellious and war mongering fallen angel commander who wants to put the fallen angels at the top. He also has a death wish."

Harry stopped cooking and thought about this. He had his own experience with war, but on a small-scale. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine an all-out war between divine forces. It was too much for him to think about. "Death, why? Why would someone want to restart a war that could kill billions? Is being the strongest that important?"

Death just sighed. "Harry, you aren't my first partner. Nor my last. In my existence, I have seen people, gods, monsters, and so many more kill for so many ignorant and noble reasons. This is just another madman grasping for power."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "But don't you feel any anger at the injustice he's trying to cause?"

Death was silent for a few minutes before she answered. "Harry as a the entity of death, I am unable to feel sadness, happiness, love, pain, or anger. If I did, I would have long ago, gone mad."

"But you said that you're grateful that I treat you like an equal."

"I can be grateful, wrathful, or neutral. I am very rarely either grateful or wrathful. I must remain neutral for most of time, or else my emotions would go unchecked. But enough of that, I must go. There is an attack on Babylonian Gods."

With those dark words, she left Harry to tend to the drunken archangel. Harry placed the soup and water on a tray and laid them down on the table. He then merely worked on his student's homework.

After a half an hour, the archangel woke up groggily. He looked around and checked his clothes, before noticing the teacher wizard. "_Why am I here? Did I need to talk to him about something? Mmm_…_Oh yeah, about Kokabiel and that stuff._"

Harry looked at the handsome archangel, slightly jealous that he could pass out and wake up like he took a nap. "We Englishmen, find it very disrespectful to knock at someone's door drunk, and then pass out at their couch."

Azazel gave him a grin, while stretching. "Sorry about that, I had meant to come over soon, but these girls were just amazing. Oh, I haven't met someone with that much flexibility in a long time."

"I just don't want to hear it. Anyway, I've been doing my job. Watching the kids, protecting them, crashing weddings, etc. So you needed to talk to me about something?"

Azazel scratched his goatee, and slouched on the couch. "Yeah, something really important has come up. Someone has been stealing the Excalibur swords all around the world, and"

"Wait. Excalibur is in pieces. Pieces, correct?"

"Yeah, kid, pieces. It broke in the Great War, and each piece was remade into a new sword. One piece alone could give a fatal wound to a Super Devil easily. Just imagine, how powerful it is combined. It took a lot of effort and a lot of cannon fodder to break the sword. Anyway, each main church is given a piece of the sword. But recently the Protestant and the Jewish's sword have been stolen. Now this concerns me, because a commander of mine has recently gone renegade and has a couple of lackeys with him. One is a priest. This priest used to run an experiment that tried to create potential users for the Holy Swords. That priest knows where each sword is, and is probably telling Kokabiel where each sword is. His plan is to restart the Great War, and is going to attack your school. He's going to go after Rias and Sona."

"And he hopes by killing them, their siblings will attack the Fallen Angels, and then the Angels join in. Am I right?"

"Pretty much. He has a huge lust for battle, and is basically is a fascist tyrant."

Wizard and Fallen Angel sat in the silence, till Harry asked, "Who's Ophis?"

At those words, Azazel smacked the table away, and grabbed Harry. "How do you know about her?"

Harry, while struggling out of the guy's grip, said, "Ungh, I met her today at a café in Kuoh. I had lunch with her and three other people. They were partners in something called the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel released his grip, and sat down. An unusual worried look was on his face. "No, why is she. It can't be that. Wait…Harry who were the other people, and did they say anything important?"

"There was Kuroka, a Vali, and Katerea. And before they left, Vali said that he'll meet the Red Dragon Emperor soon. And I heard that they'll be attacking the Babylonian gods."

Azazel was now in deep thought. "Kuroka, an SS wanted criminal, Katerea Leviathan, and Vali Lucifer. I knew Katerea and Vali were in already, but I never Kuroka joined. First Kokabiel, and now this. Thank you, Harry. Watch out for Kokabiel, or any rogue priests."

Azazel left, and Harry was left to ponder the events of the day. He eventually went to bed, unaware of the future events.

**That was it. Thank you for reading. It means so much to me. Please comment and like it. **

**Omake 1: Khaos Bridgade Troubles**

Katerea Leviathan was not in a good mood. Some piece of trash had scratched her. HER! Anyway, what she needed was her comfort food, a delicious piece of Chocolate-Raspberry Caramel Fudge cake, with a side of Vanilla ice cream. However, when she opened the fridge, she saw only saw the sticky note that had her name on it.

Even more furious, she goes to her room and hopes reading some of her secret romance spy novels will help her. She only finds a large space in her bookshelf.

By now, all of the male members of the brigade are hiding from her wrath. Katerea stomps towards where Bikou is and strangles him. "Who ate my cake, and who stole my books? Tell me now!"

Due to the lack of oxygen, the Buddha lapsed into unconsciousness, before the devil could get her answer. She calms only for a moment to decide who would dare to steal her books and her cake. Katerea then stomps towards Morgana's room.

After 10 minutes of constant explosions, screams, and yells, Katerea leaves much happier. Some of her books are under her arm and a piece of her cake is in her hand.

Arthur is trying to wake up his sister, while Vali and Hercules continuously kick Bikou. Meanwhile, Kuroka is hiding above, eating some cake and holding a book open. "Katerea is so easy to rile up, nya."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything. If I did, I'd be rich. But I'm not. **

The bell at Kouh Academy rang signaling that it was time for all the students to leave, and for all the teachers to go back to their homes and boring lives. Harry was shooing his students out of his classroom so that he could grade their essays, and maybe enjoy some tea. Being British, tea was part of who he was.

Packing up his things and heading downstairs towards the exit, he noticed two strangers in white cloaks heading towards the clubhouse where the Occult Club was. Realizing that this situation might need him, he woefully walked towards the clubhouse, his dream of getting a full night rest's gone.

Going upstairs into the meeting room, he saw that everyone was already talking to the two strangers. The two strangers were females, and of course very curvy and beautiful. "_What is it with females being so curvy or beautiful in this country. I mean I get the whole Devil gene, but these two are fully human,"_ Harry secretly thought to himself.

One of the females was Irina, she had long brown pigtails, a tight black suit and white cloak, and a happy grin. The other guest was named Xenovia, and had blue hair with a stripe of green, and was also wearing a tight black suit and a white cloak, and serious expression. Apparently these two were sent from the Vatican, because the Excalibur swords have been repeatedly stolen. Although he already knew that bit.

When the two showed their Excalibur pieces, Kiba gave a hateful glare at the two swords. Catching this glare, Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and led him to the kitchen down below.

"So what is it?" Harry asked.

"Its none of your right to know. Those swords are the bane of my existence. People I knew died because of those swords" Kiba growled back angrily.

Taken a bit by the angry tone, Harry thought about what advice he could give. Looking Kiba straight in the eyes, he told him, "Kiba, I know it's not my right to dig up your past, but I too had something that hurt my friends and family. However, I realized that if I let my hate for my enemy took hold of me, I wouldn't be any better than him. Take my advice, even if its cheesey, let go of your hatred for the swords. They were in the past, and if you keep your hate locked up, it's going to drive you to do something extremely stupid. That's my wisdom as your teacher."

Giving Kiba a pat on the shoulder, the two walked upstairs in silence.

They entered the room as Xenovia was telling Asia that she should be executed there at the spot for being a witch. The scene played out as Issei defended Asia being called a witch, and challenging Xenovia to a duel, and then everyone going out back to start the duel.

Kiba stepped up and challenged Xenovia, while Issei fought Irina. Unlucky for Kiba, Xenovia was as fast as him, slightly more skilled, and her sword was in a different level of power. Issei's fight was more of Issei trying to get his childhood friend naked. Although it was funny to see Irina pray for Issei being a sinful pervert. But then it got creepy seeing Issei trying to corner Irina repeatedly with a lecherous grin. "Tell me Rias, why do you like this guy again? I mean, he's trying to see his childhood friend in her birthday suit" Harry asked.

Rias could only look down at the ground with a large blush on her face. Then Issei lunged forward at Irina, only for her to dodge, and for him to touch Asia and Koneko and snap his fingers. Their dresses ripped apart in front of Issei, who had a nosebleed at the sight. Feeling pity for them, Harry quickly and quietly transfigured some leaves into clothes, and gave them each one. "These clothes will only last for at most 5 hours. So be careful." Asia and Koneko quickly thanked him and ran off to get dressed.

Eventually the battles ended, when Irina managed to cut Issei, and showed how deadly the Holy Swords were to devils and Xenovia destroying most of Kiba's swords and then brutally butting the butt of her sword into Kiba's gut. Once Issei and Kiba were healed, the two church members left after a few words with Rias and Xenovia insulting Kiba once more.

When the group was again in the clubhouse, Kiba announced that he was leaving.

"Kiba, I won't let you do this. You are a knight of the house of Gremory," Rias commanded.

"Kiba, don't do something stupid. Don't let this cloud your judgement. If you go out that door, you could die," Harry said.

Kiba opened the door and whispered, "President, everyone, I'm sorry."

And he left.

**The next day**

After school, while walking back to the hotel, Harry saw Saji, who he recalled was a pawn of Sona's, Koneko, Issei, the two church members, and Kiba all at a water fountain. Hiding in a bush, Harry summoned an extendable ear, and listened to how the Archbishop of Annihilation, Valper Galilei, took in orphans, manipulated and lied to them, and experimented on them all. Eventually, Kiba's friends and fellow prisoners gave their lives so that he could be free. And he listened to how they were all going to find and capture Valper.

That night, the young devils, in incognito, were looking for any trace of Valper or Freed at the same church where Rias and her peerage had killed the stray in the past. Walking around, Koneko suddenly looked above and spotted Freed jumping from the top of the church. The insane priest jumped down and swung a sword towards Kiba. Kiba quickly summoned a sword, and pushed Freed back.

"Look its those kids and the midge-"

Koneko glared at Freed stopping his sentence.

"I mean small-framed young lady. I thought I could have some fun priest hunting. But all I find is devil scum cosplaying," he said then licked his blade.

"Kiba, be careful. That sword feels like the one Irina has. Its an Excalibur."

Issei started boosting his boosted gear, and Koneko and Saji took off their cloaks.

"My my, four on one."

"Get this right, I'm your only opponent!"

Kiba then leaped up and charged at Freed.

"_No matter how many devil scum come, it isn't enough for my little Excalibur."_

The devil and extremist priest fought each other. Their swords clashing against one another, devil sword vs. holy sword, their bodies moving and reacting at superhuman speeds.

While all this was happening, Harry was watching from the woods under his invisibility cloak. He could see Saji fire a rope from his sacred gear that held Freed. However, when an old man wearing the clothes of an archbishop came into view, he had to move closer to see him.

"_So this is Valper? Kinda looks like the whole pedophile priest if you ask me. Mmm…this is definitely a problem. Freed is out of Kiba's league when he uses the Excalibur sword. Should I come in and intervene?"_

Fate or rather Xenovia intervened and helped Kiba block Freed's attack. Irina came in besides Koneko and Saji wearing her tight leather outfit. Realizing that they were outnumbered, Valper told Freed to get them out of the battle. Freed threw down a flash grenade, allowing the two to escape. Kiba and Xenovia quickly started pursuing them, with Irina catching up. Seeing that they were safe, Harry pulled off his cloak and started walking towards them.

"Hey Issei, nice work out there!" he called out.

Issei turned around and saw his English teacher walking in his direction. "Huh Potter-Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, enjoying the cool air, taking an enthusiastic walk through the woods."

Issei gave a blank face to him. "And follow us on secret missions?"

Harry gave his pupil a grin. "Very enthusiastic walks through the woods."

"What?"

Two magical portals flared into existence, one blue for House Sitri and one red for House Gremory.

"Just what is the meaning of this Issei?" said Rias with Akeno beside her.

"I'll have an explanation as well… Saji," said the Sitri heiress with her queen on her right.

"Ah… Miss Gremory and Miss Sitri how are you this fine night?"

Rias was surprised to see her teacher standing calmly before her.

"I was fine, till I couldn't find my pawn or my rook. Then I had to work and find them. And here they are, fighting two rogue priests with the help of the church and a rogue devil."

"Heheh, still I have to admit, they did good out there. Can you honestly not say that?" Harry asked.

Rias sighed, "No I can't. But. I can punish them for disobeying me."

So the night went on as Sona and Rias gave their servants a thousand magically powered spankings for their punishment.

**Next Morning**

Harry was again rushing into his classroom due to his job of watching Rias and her servants. While devils only get stronger at night, Harryius Potterius gets tired and dreams of a soft bed. Truly a simple yet elegant creature. He walked in, over hearing Issei again talking about Rias and Akeno's body, and bonked him on the head for being the biggest pervert he had ever meant. And the Gryffindors or really most of the males at Hogwarts were big perverts. But hey, when you're stuck in a castle that's stuck in the 18th century, guys don't really have that many topics to talk about.

"Now then class, please sit down and open your books to page…"

**That Evening**

Harry was currently sitting in a spa bath, soaking up the minerals and relaxing his muscles. _"I wonder why I don't use more of my money? Oh right, too busy to go shopping."_

"Hey Chosen One, enjoying the bath I see. They're a great way to relax after a stressful job. Or having an orgy. Luckily I don't really a job. Hahaha!"

Harry knew only one person in Japan that knew of his past and was a super-pervert. "Azazel, what are you doing here?"

The head of the fallen angels merely let out a sigh and stretched his arms. "Merely relaxing. How about you?"

"Don't even start that with me. Death really dislikes you, and events keep on getting crazier. So no BS, what are you doing here?"

"Fine, fine. I heard about Valper and Freed taking on a bunch of young devils last night. Betted that you were there too. Could you tell me what Excalibur piece the crazy priest was using?"

Harry had to concentrate and remembered the silver-haired priest saying the name of the sword. "Yeah I do, Excalibur Rapidily. It made him just as fast as Kiba."

Azazel became slightly serious. "Rapidily. Hmmm. Bad, but not that bad. Anything else to report?"

"Well just that the Church has sent two Excalibur uses here and they know that Kokobiel is behind this. Besides that nothing else."

The fallen angel gave a grin to the wizard, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Thank you Harry. You truly are brave. You are nothing more than a wizard, yet you have to watch and protect devils that have extreme peril coming each and every way. So in honor of you, lets go to a strip club! C'mon! Suit Up!"

Harry pulled the arm off of him, and pushed Azazel away. "Yeah. No. I like women. No lying. But I'm not really into the whole strip club scene."

"Please! Its going to be legend-which I am-dary!"

"Nope! And now I feel that this spa should be washed out and contaminated cause of you. Thanks for the odd visit Azazel, next time just call me!"

"You know I won't!"

The governor-general of the fallen angels watched as the young wizard walk towards the lockers. "I'm not that dirty, am I?" he said out loud.

**That's chapter 8 of Wizard-Sensei. Comment. Like it. And thank you for reading it.**

**Omake #2: Xenovia and Irinia's teacher.**

Xenovia and Irinia (both at around 12) were quietly waiting for their new teacher to arrival. He was apparently part of the Vatican's task force against vampires and such. Then they heard loud-foot steps coming from the hallway. Then a tall and broad man kicked down their door and entered. Their new teacher was more than six feet but under seven, was tan, had an insane look in his sharp green eyes, spiky blonde hair, silver round glasses, and was wearing a blue cassock with a blue shirt and pants, with black boots and white gloves.

"Hello there children," he said in an Irish accent, "I'm your new teacher, Alexander Anderson. While I'm normally kind to children, your teacher says that you two are made of sterner stuff than the others. So I've come here today to see how you tough you really are. Both of you are potential Excalibur users, so I got extra special training for you two."

With that he gave a wide insane grin, and the two young girls knew that they were in deep trouble.

The training over the next two months was hell. "To became faster, I'm going to train you how to dodge. Now dodge!" he threw a bayonet at Irina's head, who barely ducked.

"To become stronger, you are going to have to push me back! Now go!"

Xenovia drew out her sword and tried in vain to push her teacher back.

"To survive, you need to become smarter, so I want you to read these." Layed before them was a huge pile of books, ranging from Algebra to Engineering. Irina raised her hand, "Umm, are we supposed to read all of these?"

"Whenever you are not eating, sleeping, praying, or training, you are reading!"

Xenovia woke up remembering their hellish teacher. Irina lifted her head groggily. "Was it about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes. It was the training again."

"Don't remind me, all those books were awful."

Somewhere up in Heaven, Alexander Anderson was watching the two of them. "They really are made of sterner stuff."

**Sorry this is just something I had in mind. Alexander teaching them both and driving them extremely hard.**


End file.
